


i am the hive

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [17]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: losing a god is a pretty big deal
Series: destcember 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 4





	i am the hive

the young wolf is a god-slayer. this is well known, documented, and regarded with respect.

of course, except by those who are the ones losing gods.

after the death of xol by the young wolf’s hands, the hive stood standstill for a long, long time. long enough that zavala was started to grow concerned about the idea that their forces could be planning a counterattack in order to avenge their fallen deity.

this was not the case. the hive were immediately unorganized and mourning. they couldn’t have launched a counterattack is they even wanted to. vengeance could come at a later date, but first they had to be organized and encouraged to fight despite the loss of a god.

guardians were pretty thankful for how easy patrols were those few weeks.


End file.
